Scarred
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "Screams could be heard from the living room, and I let the book fall to the floor as I covered my ears with my small hands, screwing my eyes shut, not wanting to hear it anymore." Rated T for violence. AU. No Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything, except for the plot, and maybe some of the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Prologue**

I ran my fingers across the cover of my long-time favorite, _Jane Eyre_, a lone tear sliding down my pale cheek. My heart was drumming in my chest, and my hand stilled, lying motionlessly on the book as I leaned against the window beside me, hiding me from view as the drapery fell to place again.

Screams could be heard from the living room, and I let the book fall to the floor as I covered my ears with my small hands, screwing my eyes shut, not wanting to hear it anymore. But I could still hear it all, loud and clear. And when my father screamed for me to come to the living room, I quickly scrambled down from the window sill and padded over to the door that led to said room, slowly opening it.

"Come here." He said, his voice taking on a sickly sweet voice that was so unlike him that I couldn't help but to take a step back. "Hermione."

His eyes were threatening, his voice still sweet, and as I neared the arm chair he was sitting in, fear started to fill my heart, and I started to fidget with the hem of my skirt, looking everywhere but at him.

"Hermione, did you break the urn above the mantel?" Tears gathered in my eyes as I recalled the moment the beautifully carved urn crashed against the hardwood floor, spreading the ashes of my grandmother all over it.

"Yes." I whispered in a raspy voice, cowering back slightly after the word had left my mouth. "But I didn't mean to! I just wanted my book."

His hand hit my left cheek hard, and then my right. A sob escaped my mouth as I brought both of my hands up to my now throbbing cheeks, touching them gingerly as I felt them swell up slightly beneath my fingers. I could hear my mother's soft gasp before she left the room, and my father glared at me, his eyes shooting daggers through me, before he too left the room.

That was the first time my father ever hit me.

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new Harry Potter fanfic, and I hope you liked it, because I did. If you noticed, I used some reference to Jane Eyre, with Hermione sitting by the window, obscured from view by the drapery. **

**And I would also like some advice from you, because I have no idea who I am going to pair Hermione with. Please, help me!**

**I have wanted to write ever since I saw HP7 (which I think sounds like a chemistry formula), and I have to say that it was the best of all the Harry Potter movies, but I haven't really known what to write, as I think that everything I write is so lame compared to every other writer out there. But now I decided that it was time to do so, so I would like to know what you thought of it. If there are any faults in grammar or anything, please inform me of this! **

**Future chapters will be much longer than this, because I strive to write at least 1,000 words per chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything, except for the plot, and maybe some of the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter one**

I stood alone on platform nine and three-quarters, not quite knowing what to do. I felt out of place, being the only one that didn't have a family by my side, but no way in hell would my father escort me to 'the-school-of-freaks' as he calls Hogwarts, and my mother wouldn't dare to go against him. She still believed that if someone stayed true to him, and didn't go against him, he would go back to being the nice man he was once upon a time.

"Hermione!" I quickly spun around, happiness bubbling inside of me as I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, Harry Potter. His messy black hair and green eyes stood out in the crowd, and I ran forward and hugged him with all my might, breathing in the familiar scent that was home for me.

Reluctantly I let him go when he exclaimed that he couldn't breathe, but I still stood close to him, smiling brightly as Luna Lovegood, another good friend of my danced over to us, and I hugged her just as tightly, and just as long, before letting her go, starting to interrogate them both about their summers, evading any questions they asked about mine with vague answers of reading books and doing homework.

Before long, a long whistle broke their chatter, and they, along with everyone else who was still on the platform boarded the train.

"There's an empty compartment!" Harry said, and the three of us rushed inside before anyone else could claim it, and set our bags onto the seats, and I took out my worn copy of Jane Eyre, and as I looked at the cover, memories, mostly bad ones assaulted my mind, and I quickly stuffed it away, trying to ignore the pain that the book brought to my chest. I clenched and unclenched my fists a few times, calming myself down before rising up from my seat.

"I should go; the Prefect meeting should start any minute." I said, and with a smile and a wave, I left the compartment, and almost bumped into a tall person with broad shoulders and red hair that reached his shoulders. I recognized him as Fred Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor who was, along with his twin brother George Weasley, known as the pranksters of the school.

"Oh, sorry!" He said and turned his head towards, touching my shoulder, but I recoiled from the touch, trying not to panic as I started to feel the familiar feelings of claustrophobia I felt every time I ventured near a man that wasn't Harry.

"It's quite alright, thank you. But I really should be going." And with that, I quickly left him, jogging down the narrow aisle, trying not to bump into anyone else, not fancying the fear that came with it. When I arrived to the Prefect's compartment, everyone was already there, obviously waiting for me, and I blushed as I quietly sat down on a seat furthest away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I whispered, barely audible, but a nod from a handsome boy with golden brown hair and stormy grey eyes let me know that he'd heard. And so the meeting began, and I scribbled down every word that was said on to a piece of parchment, not wanting to embarrass myself by not remembering things like passwords to places like the Prefect bathroom and patrol duties.

After the meeting was over, I quickly put the parchment in my pocket, and started to leave, when a hand landed on my arm, and I recoiled from the touch, quickly turning around to see who it was. I was shocked, when I was met with the light blue eyes of Ronald Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor who'd do anything to humiliate me and hurt me at any chance he got.

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit more harshly than needed. But I was feeling uncomfortable standing near a male, and it didn't help anything at all that he was one that enjoyed hurting me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he got the chance to, Lavender Brown, one of my roommates pushed me away, making me fall to the ground, as the blonde girl flung herself around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him full on the mouth, tongues and all.

I looked away in disgust as I rose from the floor, dusting myself of before walking away, trying to ignore the spiteful comments that the two threw at me.

When I got back to the compartment that I was sharing with Luna and Harry, I was surprised to see Ginny Weasley there too, until I saw her and Harry's linked hands.

"Congratulations on finally making your move." I commented, causing the couple to blush a bright red and a laugh escaped my mouth. I sat down next to Luna, taking a book out of my bag, the smile still playing on my lips as I proceeded to read the book, _Hogwarts: a History_ for the umpteenth time.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I promised, but I really wanted to post another chapter. So I hope you liked it, and let me know if there are any mistakes and such **

**And I have an idea as to who will get the honor of becoming Hermione's other half (hehe, corny right?) but you can still say who you would like to have.**


End file.
